Time and Tribulations
by Alica Basto
Summary: 4th chapter up.! go read now... please O-O
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I will be happy to know that others are reading it. I do not own Jak and Daxter ok. In this story keira was left in Sandover and Jak's in Haven with no idea that she didn't go through the rift gate with them. Keira will be a big part of Haven's history and a love interest to two people they are Jak and his ancestor Mar. Jak will find out and yes there will be death up in this bitch.

_Jak's thoughts_

_**Dark's thoughts**_

_________________

_Jak's thought_

_I was so lost in my anger that I had to keep finding excuses so I killed everything near me and those around me and I knew I was beginning to lose hope in my self. Then after everything I did, I still thought of all I had lost and I what I wanted to gain. It feels like I'm drowning in darkness with no light in site, but in my darkest hour and in my despair I think of Daxter, Samos and you Keira. You are all my hope…_

__________________

_Present time: 2203_

_Location: Underground hideout _

Normal POV'

After Daxter had broken Jak out of prison, they had joined the Underground so they can take down Baron Praxis and that sadist bastard Errol. Torn had just told them to go to the outskirts of Haven so they could turn on the water to the slums and so the duo left to complete the task.

___________

After several wrong turn and a couple complaints from a certain orange rat they arrived at the door leading out of the city. The door opened and Jak walked through the door towards the Pumping Station, and a different site greeted them. It was the site of metal heads patrolling the area looking for a threat_. _"_Well they got a threat and by the end of this day these things are going to be dead."__**" Yes Master."**_

"What"? Jak blurted out. Strangely enough the voice didn't answer, after that initial silence Daxter spoke. "I didn't say anything Jak." The only reply Jak could think of was to say "Oh".

Then Jak ran at the metal head and began to shoot and kill them so he could just get through his mission. Several minutes went by before Jak and Daxter found the valve. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and said" Ah the valve, allow me." So Daxter walked up to the valve and he tugged and tugged and the thing would not turn, then after a couple more tugs, Jak decided to intervene and he simply hit the side and it open to Daxter's' dismay. He was sucked up into the pipes of the valve and he traveled to the ending.

Jak ran to the end of the pipe and opened it and out popped Daxter saying. "Don't say it, don't even chuckle, next **you** turn the valve." Then Jak and simply pick up Daxter and placed him of his shoulder and they swiftly departed to the Underground Hideout so that Torn, could give them the next mission.

Ok that's part one next is Keira's side it will got back and forth between them. Please read and I will jump for joy

Jak: finally that's over

AB: and now on to a sweet girl whose life will be turned into a complete hellhole and she will become the most influential women in history.

Jak: All I know she better be hot...

AB: YOU SEXIEST PIG DARK SIC EM'

**DARK:..........:/**

Jak::0

AB...Ok READ AND REVIEW!!!!Please

**DARK:..........:/ **Jak::0


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up now… I don't own and blah blah blah… this is Keira's Part. Keira is kind of a little OOC well actually a lot. Think a little bit of Kikyo, just the feeling dead part and the slight coldness in her eyes. If you ever have seen someone die you tend to lose your light. Don't judge I know not a lot of people like Kikyo. I am included but she is a person who lost a lot.

_Keira's thoughts_

**Keira speaking**

Location: Rock Village

Time: 1520, September 9th 2:50 a.m.

"_It's been a little over 2 years since I last saw my father, Samos the Sage, Daxter, Jak's loyal friend and then Jak the handsome hero of our world."_ All of a sudden a spark came into her mind and all the unwanted memories came flooding in like a hurricane, she felt tears on her cheeks and violently began to rub them away. _"There is no time for tears, I've cried too much now. I have seen so much for one so young all the death and destruction caused by these strange creatures it's been so hard on everyone, especially for the little ones."_

"Um… Lady Hagai?" called a timid voice, Keira had already known who it was, and it was the little orphan boy, Andrew. She had found him a little ways from Sandover, she had left for Rock Village after Sandover had been turned into rubble, he had been running from one of those strange creatures they had dubbed Metal Heads. After running into a patch of cracked rock, unbeknownst to him it was a hole, he and the Metal Head had fallen into a large hole made by the weakened ground, the metal head had been crushed under all the rubble and the boy had landed on top of it unconscious. Keira had then sent out a search party to get him out of the hole. After cleaning and feeding the boy they had later learned his name and found out his village had been destroyed by the creatures, Keira had asked the mayor of Rock Village, The Blue Sage, Christopher, if she could look after him, he agreed that it would be in the best interest of the boy.

That was two years ago and so much has changed since, everyone was busy trying to survive with all that's happened and thinking of a way to keep there lively hood and try to keep hope even though their world was crashing down on them. **"Yes, what is it Andrew."** Keira said in a soft voice, she knew the boy very well now and he would only respond if you spoke in a soft voice. " The Mayor wants to see you, and he said your father left something with him and that it was for you." At this Keira's mind was trying to solve all the possible things that her father could have left her, but she could not find any answers, so off she was to the Mayors' home still keeping in mind that she was about to receive something of great importance.

Next one is Jak so yeah it's going to skip some missions and I'll get into his killer mind set... Dark will have more talk time with Jak, Daxter, both Samos's and anyone else I can think of. Oh and Dark will have a rampage moment if you review.

Keira: I feel so cold

AB: well yeah you are like Kikyo.

Keira: who's that?

AB: WHAT? You need to watch TV and read some manga.

Keira: but I live in the past TV's don't exist and manga hasn't been invented yet

AB: no TV... No manga....NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Keira: please read and review and maybe she will get back to normal

AB: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DARK: I really don't want to know, R&R NOW DAMN IT**


	3. Chapter 3

This is actually' Dark's chapter so here you go I don't own Jak and Daxter or nothing. Just the plot line, my little tweaks of the story ok AB out.

~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Dark's POV**_

"_**Born of darkness they say I am and that I am nothing more than a monster. " Said Dark with a slight hint of anger laced in him echoed voice. "I am the cause of Krimzon guards dread, and there greatest fear to come across me is to face death it's self, my skills on the battle field are unprecedented and I am cunning too, but I am not of that inside my Master's mind I am quite calm but that does not mean that I am not the force that keeps him going, I am his anger, his fear, his last resort to keep all of him and his rat, Daxter alive".**_

"_**My birth was a painful thing it all started about when Jak' arrived in this horrid city two years ago.**_

_**~~~flashback**_

_**Haven City home of the wrenched and burdened, where everyone fears there dictator and the Krimzon arrest anyone who even looks at them funny so it was basically a normal day. **_

**People were out and about in their lonely existences trying to find hope in their day to day activities, but all knew the city was losing the war fast, they needed something to give them hope, but no one would have guessed it would be a young boy of 15 that was from another time.**

**All of the sudden a purple light appeared from the sky and Jak and Daxter popped out screaming… well Daxter was, Jak was a mute but that was beside the point. Once hey landed on the metal floor below Daxter had thrown something, but Jak wasn't really paying attention, but the sound of boots clicking together in unison had caught all his attention. Suddenly a short tattooed man had walked up to his and Daxter ran in terror, good Jak didn't want him to get hurt, then our hero's lights went out thanks to the butt of a rifle hitting his head.**

**~~~~~another flashback**

**It had only been less then a day and Jak was already beginning to feel the sense of dread that had inhabited this place, he had been mistreated and there was no one around here that knew sign language and it was beginning to upset him. "What had I done to belong in a place like this" was Jak's thought as he heard a man shout from his cell that he didn't belong here and something about innocence and such. Jak's mind was to preoccupied trying to find a way of communicating he was knocked out of his musing by a man shouting at the inmate that was causing so much noise. "SHUT UP!, do you want to get killed or something? Then all of a sudden a guard walked up and told the man to be quiet or the consequences would be really bad, but the man had chosen to ignore him and kept on begging… he was silenced by a gun shot to the head.**

**That was the first time that Jak had ever seen someone killed and he hoped it was his last unfortunately for him it wouldn't be his last.**

**Several days later Jak had been grabbed out of his cell and led into a lightly dimmed room and it was filled with various objects and strange pointed needles and within the needles there was a malevolent dark ooze inside. Jak was lead to a chair "What are they going to do to me." What Jak didn't know is that he was being evaluated for the Dark Warrior Program, all of a sudden several in very clean and bright clothes had surrounded him, then the people had started touching him, it wasn't that he didn't like to be touched it was that they were touching him with really strange things that were making his insides feel cold and knotted . He felt a point going into his veins and saw that his blood was being drawn out, it made him sick inside " What are they going to do with that?" were his thoughts then as quickly as the came all of the people in white came they left and he was once alone or so he though. Inside a room in another part of the prison sat several people watching him and monitoring his behavior and there were two people inside hoping that the strange outsider was the key to the war they were trying so hard to win. The two people inside the room were in the middle of a important conversation regarding the D.W.P.**

"**Baron what if he fails?"  
"Erol he will not, every bone in my body says that he is the one."  
"How are you so sure he is just a boy, he can't be that powerful? The last known Channeler was Mar and not even he could defeat the metal head leader"  
"Erol are you going against my plan?"  
"No sir I was just wondering if this is the best course of plan, to put the entire faith of this city to a boy is just a lunatic idea if you ask me, the people need to see for themselves that the guard can defend this city as well."  
"Commander you don't think I know, but we need this to work, it has to it's for the good of the people, even though if my daughter ever found out I couldn't live with myself."  
"Yes sir, but why him couldn't we use some one older?"  
"Erol do you remember the blind soothsayer, she said that a boy would pop out of the sky and he would defeat the metal head leader, she hasn't been wrong before so it must be him, all I hope it that he doesn't die like the others."  
At that moment a doctor walked up to the Baron and bowed "So is he the one, Dr. Edna."  
the answer that came was the one the Baron had been waiting for "Yes, he is a perfect specimen his eco readings are of the chart, I figured that if he and Mar were to face one another the boy would surely come out on top, but there is one thing, if he is put on this program he may end up with some sort of genetic mutation or a double personality."  
"Then it is a sacrifice we will have to make for Haven."  
Jak was still sitting in the chair when all of a sudden he was grabbed and led into another part of the prison, to the very place where he would eventually lose his very innocence, his mind, and his heart. Jak was violently strapped into a metal bed and all he could hear was the sound of grinding and what came out made his body turn to ice "**_**Dark Eco."**_**And with that Jak's fate was sealed. His injections started shortly after and in that very day I was born.  
~~~~**

Well here you go. I just wanted to give Dark a better persona and to show his first beginning inside the prison, Jak's up next and to any Dark lovers… well here you go read and review if you want ok. And thank you to the person who added me to the story thingy and to my friend who helps me write this, but not type it… you lazy bitch I love you. AB out my friends.


	4. Jak: The Fortress

Jak's now so read damn you. I don't own blah so yeah.

Thank you to R.H.P for the really short review, my first one here's to you hon.

After Jak's mission with the pumping station Jak when to the entrance to leave, while stepping out of the door he felt a voice call to him, with words so calm and dear, it sounded so familiar , "_Come to me… I will help you with the answers you seek_." Then he felt it, the strange animalistic pull the darkness in is very being but, whatever the voice was his dark side did not like. His mind began reeling and he had to fight his darkness for control for his body.  
_"Yup whatever is talking to me is making that…thing inside me crazy. Memo to self never let voices in my head"_. But as Jak's though this he realized his feet were moving on there own accord wherever they were going he didn't know. As he walked on the mismatched bridges and down there winding paths he came across an odd looking building, but as he stepped closer his sixed sense started screaming and telling him to get away from the building, but as a man of action that sure as hell wasn't going to happen.

He entered the run-down building for the source of the object that was giving him that strange uneasy feeling. As soon as he was inside a booming voice spoke" Greetings great warrior, your return gives us great hope." It was a precursor oracle that spoke, it was made with precursor metal and on its "Body" were words write in the ancient precursor language, only a monk or priestess could possibly decode it. (Or a nerd...Me)  
But none of that mattered what the oracle said next shocked him more than the time he walked in on keira changing in her room. "I sense great turbulence and darkness within your heart, you must find your balance or the darkness will consume you." The large and powerful mechanical creation said.

Jak retorted, his rage at full mast. "Why do you care, and why do the precursors care ,hell if the stupid precursors cared enough I wouldn't be like this, I'm losing my FUCKING MIND!, These powers I have are going crazy and on top of that I can't even sleep any more because I can't stop having nightmares!" with that the Oracle said "They will help you, rest assure Great One, but you must proved your worth, destroy my enemies the ones you call metal heads and bring me 25 of their skull gems and I will teach you how to control your dark powers. With that said Jak and Daxter left.

Jak then remembered during his mission he kept picking the gems so he had them on him. "Here I have 25 gems… so now what?" Then the precursor growled and a dark beam shot from the statue and caught Jak right in the chest and levitated him up. "Now I shall give you control of your powers and actions while in this form." Then all was dark and there in Jak's place was the manifestation of his darkness. The creature was hunched back over but he was certainty a sight to see, his strong face and tanned skin were a beautiful shade of gray, with small white fangs that slightly poked out of his mouth, his long slicked back hair had a light shade of grayish purple to it, black horns that sprouted atop his head, his nails were long and black just like his pupil less eyes." There you go know you see what he sees dark one" within minutes Jak's transformed back and then proceeded to leave.

There was a feeling of dread that surrounded Jak and Daxter, after that horrid meeting rather that him dwelling on it Jak had decided to steal a Zoomer so they could go to the Underground Hideout for his next mission Daxter had actually kept quite but decided to ask Jak about what happened to him later at the moment this wasn't the greatest time to inquire any information about his imprisonment.

After a short drive through the city Jak was outside the hideout entrance. He waited till the door opened and he walked right in, and as usual Torn was in the front room of the Underground. "The Slums water is back on I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out." Said Torn with a small smirk on his face obviously happy for the people in the area. "Yeah I bet the Baron is losing a lot of sleep over this armpit of a city."Jak said sarcastically, he didn't miss the look Torn had given him, but he continued."We've done what you asked, now when do we get to see the Shadow."

"When I said so, if I say so" said Torn still glaring at Jak the insult still fresh on him mind."But before I even think about it we need you to do another mission. The Krimzon Guard have an ammo dump inside the Fortress. It's well guarded, with constant patrols but I know that it's vulnerable, and we need you to blow all the ammo inside. Get it all and we'll deal a body blow to the baron."  
Now it was Daxter's time to say something." You're sending US in, Tough Guy! So what's with this 'we'll deal body-blow stuff?"  
"Dax, its fine by me, as long as the baron knows that's it's ME…" Jak the proceeded the slam his fist on the table."… Who's hurting him."

Torn just stared at Jak, he felt uneasy feeling like the types you get when you know death is near, he was going to find out why the boy seem hell-bent on destroying the Baron. It was strange usually the citizens, like the Underground wanted the "good" Baron dead, but most civilians wouldn't try anything because they were afraid, but Jak he was an enigma, like and out of control tornado… a wild-card and Torn was fully prepared to use him to take down Praxis.

That's Jak's so now onto Keira's part. Thank you to RHP: you made me want to go faster with my updates… THANK YOU!


End file.
